The ability to directionally and accurately target the dispensing of active substances is the desired goal of devices for dispensing such substances. Fans generating a fluid stream for carrying active substances have been used to dispense such substances. The fluid stream often lacks integrity and, while dispersing the active substance, does not always provide the ability to target an area remote from the origin.
Previous patents have disclosed the use of a vortex generator to deliver active substances. One such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,726 (Watkins) which discloses a system having a plurality of cartridges and a vortex delivering a bolus of scent in an air ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,434 (Cooper) discloses an aerosol dispensing apparatus having a speaker diaphragm mounted in the bottom of a housing. The apparatus generates a train of ring vortices exiting the apparatus through an orifice.
One aspect of the invention is to provide a vortex generator for dispensing active substances.
Another aspect of the invention to have a vortex generator that uses minimal energy to create a vortex.
A still further aspect of the invention to provide a targeted dispensing device.
It is yet another aspect of the invention to have an oscillating vortex generator.